


死神x鲁道夫 | 性、死亡和亲吻

by moonstone_teresa



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone_teresa/pseuds/moonstone_teresa
Summary: *破碎的脑内废料*有死神女体提及





	死神x鲁道夫 | 性、死亡和亲吻

（一）

一开始一定是死神主动张开双腿。

那时鲁道夫还年轻，富有激情。

死神引诱他，赠以冰冷的爱欲。

有时他会用女性的身体见他，像是他的一位情人。

一次，死神甚至带着缀有蕾丝面纱的黑色礼帽，穿上长裙，挽着鲁道夫的臂出席宴会。

死神垂着眼，金色的睫毛在宴会的流光中投下一片温柔暗影，让鲁道夫倏忽忘记掩盖其下的眸中，长久存在的冷冽嘲意。

他散开的金色卷发垂在肩上，像位真正的淑女。

然后这位淑女，在乐曲奏响时，在厚重的窗帘后，掀起华丽的长裙，双腿放荡地勾在年轻皇子的腰后。

隔着黑纱、窗格和扶疏花木，宴会的不速之客向恰在此刻远行归来的皇后勾起唇角。

死亡使者时常表现出的异样放纵的热情让鲁道夫不解，他一度怀疑对方的确耽于情欲。

死神的身躯永远冰冷。他的手指划过鲁道夫的胸膛，带来一阵仿佛被某种冷血动物窥伺的、滑腻的凉意。

他居高临下地进入死神，对方身体里也是同样的冰冷，但他却因快感而颤栗。

死神的身体在高潮的余韵中轻微地痉挛，但却始终未曾被温暖一丝一毫。

激情冷却后，对方身体里冰冷粘腻的感觉让鲁道夫皱眉，却仍不愿离开。

他高高在上地睨视，俊美苍白的年轻人在他身下急促喘息，朦胧的水光让他的眼神仿佛有了些许温度，他身上布满自己留下的痕迹，颈上的斑痕甚至渗出些许殷红的痕迹。

鲁道夫抚过对方颈上的伤口，温柔的爱抚渐渐变了味道。他一点点收紧手指，死神的喉结抵在他掌心，他甚至可以感受到对方皮肤下细微的律动，像脆弱的猫科动物。

死神被迫仰起头，几缕金发被刚才性爱中的汗水黏在脸上。他仍然带着笑，眯着眼睛，勾起小腿蹭了蹭鲁道夫的后背。

“死亡是单向过程，你知道的。”

于是鲁道夫俯下身，残存的理智让他记得避开对方的唇转向脖颈，将那里咬得一片狼藉，然后喘息着埋入死神的颈间。

许久，他感觉到自己地位尊贵的情人终于抬手拥住了他，一只手插入他发间，缓缓地梳理，像一位温柔母亲，安抚她受伤的幼儿。

鲁道夫终于发出了狠狠的呜咽。

鲁道夫在最初的激情后还是选择让死神维持初见的样子。

他在年幼偶尔窥见年轻英俊的男人与他永远高高在上、冰冷疏离的母亲举止亲昵。他在帘幕后偷偷窥视，却在惊惶中与男人对视。

男人对他弯唇一笑，然后一边望着他，一边附身吻他母亲的颈，同她喁喁低语。

可在之后无数个等待他无情的母亲垂怜的漫长寒夜里，也是这个男人，坐在鲁道夫的床边，抚着他的头顶，哄他入眠。

那时他未曾料到男人有一天会穿着繁复的长裙，坐在他身上起伏。

他将男人按进那张雕花的床，在对方细腻光滑的背上留下血痕。

他握住他，让欲望撕碎对方凉薄的假面，最终只好用无力的手臂拥住自己。

他终于在死亡使者冰冷的怀抱里得到了渴望的温暖。

（二）

鲁道夫从餍足的空虚后清醒，玛丽已蜷在一旁进入梦乡。

他忽然隐约感到异样，心脏不规律地抽动了一下，下一刻，一位久别的故人已站在床前。

男人依旧是那身熟悉的西装，微卷的金发束起一半，剩下的散在脑后，笑盈盈地望着他。

他不可置信地望着男人，心底却又泛上丝几难察觉的奇异满足——只有他永远守约。

死神看到鲁道夫的眼神，飞快地瞥了眼一旁熟睡的女子，竖起食指，在唇边比了个噤声的手势。

"你想念我。”他的声音里含着轻快的甜蜜，“即使刚和她，你‘深爱’的女人共赴云雨后，你仍想念我。"

死神隔着黑色手套抚摸他的面颊，冰冷又粗砺的触感让他头皮发麻。他手顺着面颊落到鲁道夫嘴边，然后强硬地撬开他抿起的唇。

"叼住它 "他凑到他耳边低声呢喃，带着森然的笑意，"别出声。"

“她会听到。”

死神冰冷的性器一次次贯穿他，痛苦和欢愉让他在感官失调中颤抖。他的爱侣、他决心共度一生的女人在床的另一侧沉沉睡去，而他却被死神压在床铺间沉默地操弄。

他的手徒劳地攥紧又松开，然后被对方一把抓住，插入五指牢牢握住。

对方取下的黑色手套塞在他的口中，被无处可去又难以抑制的声音浸得湿透。

浓稠的月光穿过静置的夜，溢满整个房间。

死神俯身凑在他耳边，发尾绒绒地扫过他的颈边，带来细微的痒意。

"你想念我。你渴望我。"他的尾音漫不经心地扬起，像在宣布一场毋庸置言的胜利。

死神舔舐过他的耳廓，蛇信般的触感带来一阵生理性寒颤。

"你爱我。"死亡使者以此句趾高气扬地盖棺定论。

这是一场残忍的宣判，将鲁道夫惺惺作态的希望与爱情当场处决。那个可悲的女孩仍在无知无觉地沉睡，鲁道夫却已被从虚假的庇护所中强硬地拖出。

过量的痛苦盈满了他、流淌过他身体的每一寸，好像只有将割开自己，才能让它们离开他的身体，随他的血液、他的生命。

他被这突如其来的、无法回避的痛苦和无力击溃，下意识地看向身旁唯一且永恒的真实。

而此刻死神也正望着他，淡色的眸子里盛着波光粼粼的温柔：“我也爱你。”

他向鲁道夫伸出手，“来，亲爱的，来我的身边。”

“我永远在这里。”

鲁道夫颤抖着抬起手指，描摹过死神淡色的唇。

柔和的光芒诱惑着他，像一只摇篮，将他体内的所有痛苦抽离，让他在宁静中永眠。

他终于还是脱力地垂下手。

死神什么也没说，只是微微笑着，将这个几乎和他一样冰冷的男人整个拥在怀里，以近似保护的姿态，然后在他发顶落下一个吻。

“她应该爱你的。”他抵着他的发旋低不可闻地呢喃。

鲁道夫再一次在这个冰冷的怀抱中睡去，直到另一个清早，他亲爱的女孩温柔地将他唤醒。

（三）

他最后的希望业已沉没，她竟真的毫不留情地将他抛弃。

他似乎看到那个熟悉的笑容在她身影后若隐若现。

金发男人无声地出现，穿着一袭熟悉的华丽长裙，手中把玩着的正是鲁道夫的手枪。

“我祈求您的亲吻，请赐予我永恒的安宁。”

狡猾的笑容出现在胜利者的脸上，高傲女子向他低头屈服似乎也已可期，但在此之前，他将享用面前这个可怜的青年人，他惶惶无依的小男孩。

这是他为最终的盛宴早就备好的Apéritif。

“我的荣幸。”

鲁道夫的牙齿划破了死神的唇，并为对方伤口处涌出的、与人类相似的血腥感到惊讶。

死神环住他的脊背，加深了他们之间唯一一次亲吻，像一对真正亲密的爱侣。

他将生命剥离他，以唇齿为媒介。

这多有趣，鲁道夫想——像初生的婴孩向母亲索求生命一样，他以同样的急迫吮吸死亡。

死神层层叠叠的裙摆簇拥住他，将他陷入一个温柔的怀抱。黑暗和静默像潮水般一点点将他淹没。

他似乎看到了他的母亲和他的情人站在生的两端向他伸出手，却又似乎在隔着他遥遥相望。

她将他从混沌中带出，赐予他短暂的欢愉和痛苦，又弃他于不顾；而如今，他的情人，终于将喧嚣的生命带离他，还给他永恒的安宁。

“我的母亲，”他想，“我完成了您渴望却没有勇气做的事情——是我率先得到了他的拥抱和亲吻，是我得到了他。”

在意识的尽头，鲁道夫似乎看到死神露出了一个冰冷的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本想要写一个充满了控制欲和俄狄浦斯情结、有性无爱的小黄文，不知怎么变成了这么个乱七八糟的样子。  
夹带了很多私货、完成度不算很高的复建尝试。写paper去了，有时间和灵感再改吧。
> 
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
